White and Black Roses
by Lily02249
Summary: Requested by/Dedicated to Phooka-chan. So, this is... Clichéd, to say the least. The boy transferring to a new school, meeting a girl and all that. Well, when angels and devils are thrown into the mix, expect poor, poor results... Especially when this is an alternate/parallel universe to their own. HatsuneMikuxLen, ZatsuneMikuxRei, KaitoxMeiko. Rated T to be safe! OwO


A/N: So, let's say this is a crappy, (supposedly) fluffy five to ten chaptered story. And I hope Phooka-Chan is okay with this first chapter. There's three main pairings, Hatsune MikuxLen, Zatsune MikuxRei and KaitoxMeiko. There's minor ones, of course.

There's some *'s, and if there is one after a word, there's an explanation at the bottom. Though I suggest reading it after you read the chapter, there's some minor spoilers.

This is probably pretty clichéd too. Hope you'll enjoy~ Gah, who am I kidding, you probably won't.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, other than my OCs.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (No Narrator's POV here. Mwahaha. Irk anybody? I did this so I can express my views without putting them in A/N brackets.)

Miku was walking to school, licking a leek-flavored lollipop. I mean the Hatsune one. Not that depressed black pigtailed girl.

Okay, so I'll call the black haired girl Miru from now on. To avoid confusion.

Miku saw Miru down the pavement and ran down to her, and said, "Ne! Miku-nee-chan!"

The girls still refer to each other as Miku. Troublesome.

"What?" Miru asked, annoyed by her sister. Yes. They're sisters.

"Want to walk together? You left earlier than me," Miku asked.

Miru sighed, and replied, "Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyways,"

"Yay!" Miku squealed.

Miru groaned, hoping her sister wouldn't embarrass her on the way to school. Who is she kidding, that wall over there? Her sister definitely would, whether on purpose or not.

Still, she couldn't help but worry that Miku wouldn't hurt herself embarrassing them. They were sisters, after all.

Surprisingly, Miku didn't embarrass her. It was rare to have her walk to school without being embarrassed.

She hoped Miku wouldn't embarrass her today, since she heard rumors about transfer students coming today. There were very few occasions where Miku didn't make her look bad for the whole day.

"Ne! Miku-chan*! Miku-san*!" A familiar voice called when they reached the gates.

They turned their heads in sync, to find a blond girl with a giant bow on top of her head running towards them at a high speed.

Miku and Miru were knocked down by the girl glomping them.

"Rin... Get... The hell... OFF US!" Miru said, shoving the seemingly-lightweight-but-is-actually-very-heavy girl off the two.

"Mou, sorry..." she muttered, but she didn't really seem apologetic. Well, she's Rin after all. She doesn't really feel apologetic for anybody or anything.

After a few things blah blah blah whatever, they were in their classrooms, seated at their seats. Well, Rin was sitting on her table chatting away. Miku paid full attention, while Miru was mostly paying attention to other people.

Rin sits in front of Miku and Miru sits beside her, if you were wondering.

They were waiting for their teacher to arrive. And suddenly he did.

Kiyoteru strode into the room, along with two students. One resembled Rin, and the other resembled... The first boy.

Rin waved wildly to the first boy. He awkwardly smiled at her.

Another student named Rui shyly did a small wave to the other boy. He glanced at her and did a quick smile before looking back to the other students.

Kiyoteru glanced at the pair, and sighed, "We have two new transfer students, he's Len,"

He motioned at Len. Len smiled, and a group of girls squealed in the corner. Four students beside them covered their ears.

"And he's Rei," Kiyoteru motioned to Rei.

Rei said, "Hey," and a small wave.

The group of girls squealed again and one student of the four I mentioned earlier stood up.

She revealed her face, showing her identity. She wasn't a student. She was a teacher. Of sorts. She's younger than the students, so I have no idea if that counts. The other three revealed their faces too. They were all teachers... That're younger than the students.

The girl said, "To detention with you, insolent fools!"

"You're referencing a song again, Riri," The other girl of the four spoke.

"Ruru, you know I don't do that on purpose," Riri replied, exasperated at how her sister always points it out even when she knows.

Ruru sighed, "Anyways, detention 'till 4*,"

The group of girls whined and kept on asking why.

"If you don't stop fangirling and squealing over every single thing," Riri paused and continued, "I'll call your parents to ban all your access to music, gossip magazines and pocket money and if you still don't, I have the power to put you in jail for a week,"

Of course, she meant it. She had put several girls in jail, though only for three days since they caused lots of disruptions and other prisoners attempted suicide or tried to kill them.

"Of course, I could put you in a mental hospital if you want," Ruru continued. The girls shuddered and tried to keep their voice to a minimum volume.

The two girls smirked in unison and Riri sat down. Since she was the only one standing. I never did say Ruru stood.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's POV (Short POV is short. •3•)

I looked around, trying to familiarize myself with my classmates' faces. But I couldn't help but keep looking at the teal haired girl Rin-nee-san likes to chat to. There was a black haired girl beside her. They resembled each other.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's POV (An even shorter POV for a price of none!)

While Rin was talking to me, I glanced over her shoulder... Was Len looking at me?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's POV (WHY I NO LONG POV?)

Crap! She noticed!

I slightly panicked.

Rin saw her expression, and whipped her head around...

She looked surprised, but it quickly was replaced with a cat-like smile and a look in her eyes that said, "I-know-you-were-staring-at-her".

I flushed and mouthed, "I wasn't!"

She rolled her eyes.

Rei nudged me, and whispered, "You definitely were,"

I retorted, "You were staring at the girl beside her,"

He blushed too, though it was definitely less noticeable.

"Was not," He replied.

"You stop saying I stared at her and I'll stop saying it," I said.

He contemplated, then said, "Deal,"

I smirked and held out a hand, "Nice doing business with you,"

He smirked too and shook my hand, "Sure,"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rin's POV (I was nearly puking from writing too much of Len's POV.)

Len likes Miku, Len likes Miku~

... I sound childish. Well, whatever.

Len and Miku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ Nyahahahahaha...

I'm starting to become like Iroha. Oh no. I don't wanna be a Hello Kitty mascot. No way am I becoming girlish.

I am so going to play Cupid for them~ Well, I might ask somebody to help, though.

Riri, Ruru, Rere and Rara might be able to help. Well, they definitely would, actually. I guess I'll be the mastermind.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV (Rin's POV originally wasn't planned, but I wanted to make myself feel better to get away from writer's blocks.)

I watched the scene unfold. Very... Interesting.

"I feel uncomfortable in the past of the VOCALOIDs and some of the UTAUs," Ruru said.

Rara sighed and said, "This is the past of an alternate or parallel universe where they don't become half android and half human, Ruru. Our present time is the main universe where the VOCALOIDs are half android and half human, and their present time is when they're still human,"

"I know, but... I feel like... Something bad is going to happen," Ruru said.

"Either that or you haven't ate cake yet," I said.

"... I completely forgot to eat cake for two days," Ruru admitted.

I sighed, and gave her a slice of a cake I carried around everywhere.

Rere asked, "What do you guys like in cake? Lollipops are way better,"

"Bro, everybody has their own preferences. Like how," I coughed out the next part, "People like RinxLen and MikuxKaito like nee-san's sister,"

And I brightly said the next, "And how people like MikuxLen like nee-san and the four of us! Nee-san says there's more people she befriended that like or love LenxMiku, but she's not sure they're obsessed with the couple, well, they're so cute together... And their voices sound awesome together too..."

I trailed off, muttering, "RinxLen shippers have no idea how disgusting it is to be paired with someone nearly the exact opposite of themselves..."

I kept my puke in, not wanting to sound like a hater of VOCALOID in general.

Ruru furiously nodded, agreeing. About the preference part and RinxLen is disgusting part.

"You probably will nod your head off if you continue doing that," Rara said.

Ruru stopped nodding, looking at the ceiling, and checked if any of her bones dislocated.

I sighed. She could be dumb at times. Some other times, she could be smart.

We're probably never going to accomplish our sub-goal of getting Miku and Len together. Even if we do... I'm not sure about our main universe...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: AMGH. I didn't intend for this to be somewhat of a side story of VOCALIFE!... Meh, nevermind.

#1: Rin calls Miku "Miku-chan".

#2: Rin calls Miru "Miku-san".

#3: The school in this story lasts from 8 to 1.

See you next chapter~ Unless it's already uploaded for late readers. Which it probably is, but meh.


End file.
